There Can Only be One
by Dovahkin63
Summary: Bella arrived in Forks thinking she was a shapeshifting freak until she learned there is more than that out there. What happens when a group of vampires see something in her that she never saw in herself? When the wolves think she should live by their rules, Bella has to show them she follows her own set of rules.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

The entire small town of Forks had been all a buzz with the rumors of Police Chief Swan's daughter arriving in a few days. She hadn't been home in four years and people were excited to see the girl that had grown up with their own children. Even the Chief himself was excited but also nervous to have her home. He knew things between her and Renee had gotten bad and they had sort of lost touch in the four years she had been gone, but he was hoping they could one day be as close as they used to be.

He stood near his police cruiser at the pickup bay of the airport in the town an hour away in Port Angeles as he waited for his daughter. He smiled as he remembered her running into his arms when she was three and he had just gotten home from work. She had always been so excited for him to get home, most nights he would see her staring out of the living room window watching and waiting.

The sliding doors to the large building slid open and the girl in question stepped out into the bright rare sunlight. She turned to him and the dark sunglasses she was wearing couldn't hide the dark purple and black bruise that peaked out just underneath them. She looked skinner than the last time he had seen her, too skinny, and not much taller either. His smile faded as she walked toward him and he could see the bruise on the right side of her face. Anger burned under the skin as he felt hatred for his ex wife.

"It's good to see you Bells." He smiled and hugged her gently.

She grinned up at him, "You too dad."

They were silent on the ride to the house and every now and then he would glance at her, checking for any other bruises, as he drove thinking she didn't notice. But she did.

Bella had become very perceptive over the last few years. She knew as soon as she stepped out of the airport that Charlie had seen the black eye and bruises that weren't easily hide able. She watched the bright smile on his face fade for a moment before it reappeared as she got closer. She had to admit it was nice to see that someone still cared about her. For the past few years she wasn't sure anyone still did.

Renee had completely cut off her contact with Charlie and then Phil had entered the picture and everything became worse. She knew she was different, hell Renee never fucking let her forget it. She pounded it into her head from the time she could walk. Bella never understood why, until a few years ago. Renee took her and moved to Phoenix hoping that it would suppress the genetics, as if.

When she shifted for the first time she had been alone and didn't understand what was happening. Renee had been so beyond pissed that once she had shifted back Renee beat her black and blue for a week. Now that she's old enough to choose she chose to live with Charlie.

She smiled as they pulled up to the old house she had grown up in. Charlie parked at the street and turned to her, "Welcome home Bella."

She smiled at him, "You have no idea how good it feels to be home."

They exited the cruiser and Bella took her duffle bag on her sore shoulder as Charlie asked, "Is this all your stuff?"

She nodded, "This and the clothes on my back." She followed him into the house and up to her old room. It was just as she had left it and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like to know how you got those bruises but I know it's been a long day for you." He said as he leaned against the door jam.

She nodded as she sat the duffle bag on the bed, "Renee." She turned to him and saw his face begin to slowly turn red from anger as she pulled her sunglasses off. "I've really missed you dad." She threw herself into his strong arms and for the first time in years, cried into her father's chest.

.

.

That night they sat in the diner and ate burgers as they talked over everything. She took a drink of her soda, "As soon as I could I said I wanted to live with you."

He nodded, "Have you shifted yet?"

She choked on her soda and he patted her back. She stared at him with wide eyes, "You know?"

He grinned, "It's why your mother left me. She found out what I am and left."

Bella pushed a fry around on her plate, "It's when all of it started. She had hoped by moving away that my genetics wouldn't follow me."

His hand covered hers, "You shifted alone?"

She looked up at him as she nodded. He opened his mouth to respond as the door to the diner opened and a hush fell over the room. Bella stared at the most gorgeous people she had ever seen and she couldn't help but ask, "Who are they?"

Charlie sighed tiredly, "Those are the Denali's, the Cullen's cousins. They're down here visiting for the holidays. They're from Alaska. People around here don't like outsiders Bells, fools."

Bella couldn't tear her eyes from the blonde in front of the group. Her strawberry blonde hair curled down passed her shoulders and her golden eyes scanned the room for a moment before she led the group to a booth on the far side of the diner.

Bella could smell the shift in the room and glanced at Charlie, asking so quiet no one could hear them, "What are they?"

He chucked, but said just a quiet, "Vampires. They have a vegetarian diet of sorts, feeding on animals instead of humans."

Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from the group across the room until the woman she had been staring at looked directly at her. The bright golden eyes shifted and began to darken slightly until someone kicked her under the table. Bella blinked and looked down at her soda as the blonde looked away.

The waitress walked over with the check in hand, "Here ya go Chief. Good to see you again Bella."

Bella smiled at the short woman and nodded as she followed Charlie out the door. Once outside he stretched, "I have some work to finish at the station. Why don't you go for a run and stretch your muscles. Jacob will meet at the border."

She frowned, "Border?"

He chuckled, "You'll smell it when you get near it, trust me." He slid into his cruiser and disappeared toward the station.

Bella smiled as she turned and jumped in shock, coming face to face with the strawberry blonde from the diner, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Tanya Denali." She held her hand out.

Bella was lost in those golden eyes as she took the woman's hand, "Bella Swan."

"Ah so you're the great Chief's daughter everyone has been talking about."

Bella felt the blush rush up her neck to her face, "That bad?"

Tanya grinned at her as she brushed a stray hand of white hair behind Bella's ear, "From what my cousin's tell me, you are highly anticipated."

She liked the cool touch of Tanya's fingers on her face. It was nice to feel softness after all of the hardness in her life. As she smiled at Tanya she knew she was going to love it in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

She had spent a few more minutes the night before speaking to Tanya before she said good night and slipped into the woods. Shifting had felt good but not as good as being able to stretch her muscle's as she ran home, forgetting about Jacob altogether. She hadn't felt happy in a long time but as she had fallen asleep she couldn't help the feeling like she would burst from it.

She showered and dressed the next morning after she heard Charlie leave for work. In the kitchen she found a note taped to the refrigerator, 'Bells, Jake really wants to see you. Try to stop by. I'll be late so don't wait up.'

She smiled at the note and grabbed a water bottle before heading off to school. She didn't mind walking, she had walked all over Phoenix and had discovered some pretty cool and creepy things. She enjoyed the fresh cool air as it brushed against her face, reminding her of the night before.

The way Tanya had smelled was delicious but the feel of the woman's gentle touch is what made her heart beat faster. She shook her head as she walked through the parking lot to the school building. She was hyper aware of the many eyes that followed her every move as she opened the administration building door and slipped inside.

She was used to people staring, everyone did when she was new in Phoenix and then even worse when the beatings started. She couldn't blame them when she too had a tendency to look at the new students. Of course now she didn't have the one thing that had always helped, her guitar. No Renee and Phil had taken that from her. She found herself staring down at her new schedule as she tried to navigate the different buildings for her classes getting lost in thoughts.

As she headed for her first period she shook her head at the map and shoved it into her pocket. She hated maps. She enjoyed just going where ever the wind took her. She made it to her first two classes just fine but her third was clear across campus and she had to stop at her locker. She slammed her locker shut as the bell rang and ran through the courtyard through a short cut.

She rounded the corner of the building and hit a brick wall causing her to fall backwards with a thud on the concrete. She looked up at a blonde with golden eyes that was glaring at her. Bella shook her head while she pushed herself up off the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "Clearly."

Bella cocked her head at the girl, "Are you related to Tanya Denali?"

The glare disappeared from the girls face, "She's my cousin. Why?"

Bella shook her head, "I met her last night at the diner."

Golden eyes widened slightly before a slight smile pulled at her lips, "Ah you must be Bella. Tanya told me about you."

Bella frowned, "Good I hope."

The girls laughter made Bella relax slightly, "Wouldn't you like to know. I'm Rosalie Hale."

Bella smiled, "Dr. Cullen's kid, sort of."

Rosalie frowned, "What do you mean sort of?"

Bella's heart began to beat faster in her chest and she quickly said, "Just that you're adopted."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at the girl and Bella shifted nervously, "I have to go. Nice meeting you."

She stepped around the vampire and ran for her class.

Rosalie watched the strange girl with white hair disappear into the building. Emmett chuckled, "Ice Queen was awfully nice to her."

She scoffed, "I wasn't nice she just took me by surprise."

Emmett nodded as he stood behind her, "You have a soft spot for her." She huffed at him and he shook his head, "We all have seen the bruises on her face and Alice swears she saw one on her leg in gym when they were changing."

Rosalie stiffened and he said quickly, "Don't jump to conclusions. Alice said she overheard Chief Swan at the diner saying that he was pretty sure Bella had taken a beating back in Phoenix but didn't know by who or why."

Rosalie shook her head, "Some beating. Her eye looks like it would have been swollen shut for at least a week."

He nodded, "All the more reason she needs a friend in a new place." He nudged her.

She sighed, "I hate you sometimes."

He chuckled as he smiled at her softly, "You love me always."

"She smells different, not human but not anything I've smelled before." Rosalie turned to face him.

He nodded, "It's almost like she doesn't have a smell. We will talk to Carlisle about it tonight."

.

.

Bella spent the rest of the morning with her thoughts on the two blonde vampires and headed to the cafeteria with the new friends she had made. She sat next to Angela as they began to eat staring at her food until a hush fell over the cafeteria. When she looked up she watched the Cullen's make a grand entrance and she shook her head at the humans.

The blonde's voice caught her ear from their table across the room, "She seems nice."

The short girl with the pixie haircut bounced in her seat, "The three of us are going to be best friends."

Bella couldn't help but smile at her food as she listened to the excitement in the pixie's voice. Jessica elbowed her in the ribs, "Cat got your tongue Bella?"

She jerked her head up and frowned, "Sorry what?"

Mike chuckled, "It's only your first day Bella. You can't zone out yet."

Jessica grinned, "I think she discovered the Cullen's."

Bella heard the talking stop instantly at the table in question and she suddenly felt nervous.

"Don't worry, everyone stares at them." Lauren shrugged.

Jessica nodded happily, "So the little one is Alice and she zones out a lot, like kinda weird." Bella glanced up at the pixie who smiled directly at her and she smiled back before she looked over at Angela as she spoke.

Angela shook her head at Bella, "She's really nice and it doesn't happen that often."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "She's like with the blonde guy who always looks like he's in pain." Bella glanced over at the boy in question and she could see it in his eyes. Although she had a feeling it was actual physical pain that caused the look.

Jessica leaned closer to her, "The red head is Edward and nobody here is good enough for him so don't even bother."

Mike laughed, "Only because you've been turned down too many times by him."

Bella looked over at Edward and noticed the grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Lauren took over as Mike and Jessica began to argue, "The hunk is Emmett. He's nice but shy and he's constantly glued to the Ice Queen."

She looked over at the big vampire and he grinned right at her, flexing his biceps as if he knew she knew they could hear. Her brain hurt for a moment and she jerked her gaze back to Edward. His eyes widened slightly at her.

Bella frowned, "Ice Queen?" She looked over at the blonde that she had bumped into, "She seemed nice when I ran into her earlier."

Literally ran into her. She stared at the blonde without meaning too. Her golden blonde hair looked like a satin curtain that framed her angelic face. Her golden eyes moved to meet her own and Bella saw a lot more than what she was probably supposed to see. Pain was clear in her eyes as a glare appeared on her face. If Bella hadn't been so lost in the vampire's eyes she would have been terrified but she saw no reason to be.

It took her a moment to realize the table had become silent and she finally pulled herself away from those sparkling eyes, "What?"

Angela leaned in, "You talked to Hale?"

Bella looked at everyone staring at her, "Was I not supposed to?"

"No one has talked to the Ice Queen." Lauren said a little too loud.

Bella grimaced, "Can we not call her that please."

The tension began to grow as Lauren and Bella stared at one another as if having a silent battle. Eric asked quickly, "So you in, to go to La Push this weekend."

She shrugged, "Yeah sure." Excited talking filled the table again, the battle being over for now, as she looked over at the Cullen table. The blonde was staring at her like she had two heads and it made her feel awkward. She couldn't decipher the look and finally looked away.

When lunch ended she made her way to biology with Mike and Eric. She froze as the teacher turned to face the class and the golden eyes landed on her, "Ah Bella, so good to see you again."

Bella could only nod as she handed the woman her class schedule to sign.

"This is your text book and I am Ms. Tanya Denali, the substitute teacher for the rest of the year." She handed her schedule back over.

Bella just nodded once as she turned and found the only empty seat in the room, next to Edward. She kept her eyes on the textbook. Her mind had gone blank and she couldn't get any part of her body to move.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." The boy next to her spoke softly.

She shook her head and finally looked at him, his dark red hair looking almost bronze in the light, "Bella."

He smiled at her, "How do you like Forks?"

She sighed, pushing the strawberry blonde teacher out of her mind, "I love it here. I grew up here."

He frowned at her, "So why did you leave?"

"My mother remarried." She hated questions, especially questions she didn't want to talk about.

He hesitated for a moment and she caught the small glance at Tanya he gave with a slight shake of his head. She looked over at Tanya and there was a frown on her angelic face. Anger began to make her body shake until she took a deep breath and forced herself to relax.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked casually.

She stared at him for a moment then shook her head, "Yeah. Great."

He frowned at her, "So why did you move back?"

She hesitated and he frowned but she quickly said, "Renee remarried and he travels a lot."

He frowned again, almost frustrated, "Did you not like him?"

She was highly aware of the woman at the front of the room not only teaching but listening, "He was nice at first." She stared at her hands, "But looks are deceiving aren't they."

She looked over at him and they locked eyes until Tanya cleared her throat.

They passed the rest of the class in silence but she could see him staring at her from the corner of her eye every now and then. When the bell rang she was the first out of the classroom where she was able to take a deep breath. Her last few classes passed with ease and with no vampires. When school ended she stood at her locker and shoved her books inside.

She spotted Tanya Denali standing near Edwards car as she exited the building, taking a moment to slow her heart rate. Rosalie spotted her first and that same look from the end of lunch appeared on her face. Tanya turned around slowly and frowned at her.

She turned and walked away from the frowning blondes. She hurried down the road and once she was clear of the school she stepped into the forest. She took a deep breath as she walked deeper into the woods and let the anger course through her body.

A loud snap ripped through the air as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Her body jerked forward as her spine stretched and another loud snap echoed into the air. Heat rolled down her spine in exhausting waves as the shift started to speed up. The skin at the tips of her fingers split allowing the long sharp claws to break free. Her jaw dislocated as fur sprouted over her body and she closed her eyes tight picturing Tanya.

The pain stopped and she opened her eyes, shocked that she was now in her white tiger form. She stretched listening to the relief pops before she trotted towards the river she could hear a mile away. She picked up speed as she wove her way in and out of the trees, running as fast as she could. She enjoyed the feel of the dirt beneath her feet as her claws dug into the soft cool soil losing herself to the beast.

After a while she heard a noise to her right and glanced over as a russet colored wolf fell into step beside her. She could feel the smile in her mind as the run became a race. She pushed herself faster and began to out run the wolf. She jumped over the river and shifted, before landing perfectly on the other side.

She laughed as the wolf huffed at her and disappeared behind a tree before returning, buttoning up his shorts, "Not fair."

Bella grinned, "All is fair in love and war Jacob."

They hugged for a moment before sitting on the bank of the river, "So you finally shifted?"

She nodded, "Shock to me when I did."

"You didn't know?" he frowned.

She shook her head, "Renee never told me and dad never got a chance."

"Ah." He began tossing rocks into the water, "So how does it feel? I know your kind is different than ours but I'm curious at how much different."

Bella shrugged, "For starters I still have my clothes on but other than that, when I figure it out I'll let you know."

He stuck his tongue out at her before he smiled, "It's good to see you Bells."

She smiled at him, "Good to see you too Jake."

They spent hours beside the river talking about their lives in the past few years, carefully leaving out the worst parts for now, and before they realized it the moon was above them and a grey wolf appeared on the other side of the river. Jacob sighed, "I have to go."

She nodded, "I'll see you later Jake."

He stared down at her for a moment then said, "Be careful around the Cullen's. The treaty is still in effect for them."

She frowned at him, "What do you know about the Denali's?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. They are family to the Cullen's so they stay off our land."

She nodded at the grumpy wolf, "Good luck." He snorted then disappeared into the trees with the grey wolf.

.

.

The following morning she arrived to school slightly late and was glad she didn't run into anyone in particular as she made her way to her first class. All morning she felt like she was looking over her shoulder until lunch. She sat in the cafeteria with a tray of food alone until the Cullen's entered the room. Rosalie Hale walked directly to her table and sat close to her.

"So I'm going to ask a question and you're going to answer."

Bella raised her right eyebrow at her, "That's usually how conversations go."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and glared at her, "What are you? You don't smell human and you don't smell like the dogs on the reservation."

Bella grinned, repeating the blonde's own words, "Wouldn't you like to know." She stood and left the cafeteria without a look back.

She slipped into the woods and shifted to run to the station where Charlie was currently working. She fixed her hair before she walked into the police station, pulling a few leaves out. She found him behind his desk and smiled as she remembered coming here when she was little.

"Got a minute?" she asked.

He looked up surprised and smiled widely, "For you I have ten."

She chuckled as she sat across from him, "So why do the Cullen's not know what I am?"

He laughed, "Which one?"

"Rosalie Hale."

His eyebrows shot up, "She usually doesn't talk to people. The wolves smell-"

"Horrid." She answered for him remembering Jacobs smell.

He chuckled, "Yes. Carlisle has told me that I really don't have a smell but they know it's not human. He has never seen me shift and there for I have not told him. He knows that we are not human but also that we are not a threat to him and his family. Carlisle is a good man and Esme is an amazingly caring woman. Just remember that."

"I was just asking because I didn't know what to say. Do I keep it to myself?" she asked.

He nodded, "For now yes. I trust the Cullen's but I haven't been properly introduced to the Denali's."

Bella sighed, "Jacob thinks I should be careful around the Cullen's and Denali's."

Charlie shook his head in anger, "They are puppy's that cannot control their emotions at times. I will tell you to be careful around them for sure. If they seem to be getting angry move away from them, Uley's fiancé can tell you that. Look Bella all I can say is meet them and judge for yourself. I'll trust your judgment."

She nodded, "Thanks dad." She stood to leave.

"Anytime kiddo. Why are you so interested in the Denali's?"

Bella shrugged,"Tanya was nice to me and she's also the new substitute teacher for biology."

She left the station and wasn't in the mood for school so she headed home. She sat in her bedroom finishing her homework until Charlie got home, trying to keep her mind from straying to the two blondes.

She jumped when she heard his voice call up the stairs to her, "Bells we have company."

She sighed and headed downstairs to find Billy and Jacob holding Pizza. She laughed as she took the food from Billy and led Jacob into the kitchen while Charlie flipped the game on the TV.

"So how was school?" Jacob asked as she grabbed some plates.

"Fine. Why?" When he shrugged she shook her head, "I know you Jacob. Why are you asking?"

"Sam wants to know more about you and more about the new vampires in town." He looked down at his feet.

"He sent you here to spy on me?" Bella snapped angrily.

He held his hands up, "We don't know much about them Bella and you seem to be getting close to them and it's making him nervous."

Bella felt the anger in body rage uncontrollably. She slammed the plates down on the table and the one in her hand shattered, sending blood across the pieces. It burned but she was too angry as she turned on him just as Charlie and Billy entered the room.

"I am not a part of your pack mongrel. I will not give you or anyone else information that pertains to my life. You and your alpha can take your questions and shove it."

She spun on her heel and stormed out the back door as Charlie grinned at his daughters back, "She told you." He tossed Billy a beer and returned to the living room for the pregame show.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

.

The following morning Bella sat at the small table in the kitchen as Charlie sipped his coffee, "You got home late last night."

She nodded, "I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head, "I know how it is when you are still learning to control your emotions. I would prefer you not stay out all night or if you do to at least call."

"I don't have a cell phone." She finally looked up at him.

He slid a sleek black rectangle across the table at her, "Now you do. It has my cell number and my work numbers in it already."

She stared at it, "You don't have to do this."

He nodded, "Yes I do. Bella I have missed you and I'm going to make it up to you."

"It wasn't your fault dad. Neither of us had a choice."

He slammed his cup down on the table, "I should have fought harder for you." She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand, "Enough. Take it and get to school." He grinned, "You're late as it is."

She looked up at the clock on the stove, "Shit!"

She grabbed her book bag and dashed out of the house yelling a goodbye over her shoulder. She heard his laughter until she was deep enough in the woods that she couldn't see the house. She sprinted through the trees jumping over logs and tried very hard to keep her balance. After her shift her hand eye coordination had gotten a lot better but she was still clumsy. She caught her foot on an exposed root and took a header to the dirt, catching her head on a jagged rock in the process. She stood dusting herself off and shook her head, at least she knew she was still the same old Bella.

She sprinted the rest of the way to the school being extra careful not to fall again and wiped the sweat from her forehead once she was in the parking lot, her hand came away red and she sighed, she'd need to visit the nurse first. By the time her head had a patch of gauze and tape over the gash in her forehead the first class was over. The nurse refused to let her go to gym which meant she had to sit in the nurse's office until third period.

She spent the time setting up her new phone and was excited to play a few games on it. She also downloaded a few apps for books and jumped slightly when the bell rang. The nurse chuckled at her and shooed her off to her third period.

She knew Charlie was going to feel guilty for a while no matter what she said to him. She knew that he had fought for her and that was enough. She hated the idea that he was going to think about it for a long time but she didn't know how to change that.

She ignored the stares during class but when lunch came about it was slightly harder to ignore them. She sat with Angela and picked slowly at the food on her plate without actually eating any.

Angela frowned at her, "What happened Bella?"

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it as Jessica and Lauren took their seats across from her. "So glad you could join us Swan." Lauren said sarcastically.

Jessica nodded, "Missed you in first and Mike said you weren't in gym."

She glanced at Angela before she shrugged, "I made it for third."

Angela chuckled but Jessica and Lauren just glared at her. Mike sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, "You made it after all Bella. Where you been?"

Eric smiled widely at her, "I like the ditch gym attitude. I could totally get behind that."

She was acutely aware of the golden eyes watching her from across the room but tried her best to ignore it. She had a feeling Edward would talk to her in biology anyway so why start now when she could put it off for at least another twenty minutes. She listened to the people at her table without having to say much, which she was great full for. Finally it was time to head to class and Angela gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about those two. They just don't like being the center of attention."

She nodded, "I'm figuring that out."

Angela took her seat in the back of the class with Mike and Bella sat next to Edward. He frowned at her for a few moments before speaking, "Are you alright?"

She gave a half grin, "Yeah, I haven't mastered the hand eye coordination thing yet."

He chuckled, "So I've heard." At her frown he said, "Alice has gym with you."

"Oh right." She felt a blush creep up her neck as her cheeks started to get hot.

He hesitated for a moment then said casually, "If you need someone to talk to, I would listen."

She glanced at him suspiciously, "And why would you do that?"

He shrugged, "I know how it is sometimes. Needing someone to talk to and no one is there, it can be draining."

She nodded in agreement and finally turned to him, "It goes both ways."

"Good point." He frowned down at the text book in front of him.

Tanya Denali entered the room quickly, "Sorry class I was in a meeting."

Bella noticed the black eyes as they landed on her and shifted uncomfortably. She instinctively reached up to rub her aching head and hissed quietly as a stinging pain spread across her forehead, she forgot about the gauze bandage on her forehead.

Edward swallowed loudly next to her causing a low growl from Tanya Denali. She glanced between the two vampires in the room before standing quickly, a warm sensation beginning to run out from under the bandage. She rushed from the room to the restroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She peeled the gauze away from the wound and grimaced.

A dark purple bruise was already forming around the slightly open wound. The door opened slowly and she saw Tanya Denali in the mirror, watching her closely. She shrugged, "It was an accident."

Tanya crossed the small space and pulled a handkerchief from her purse, running it under warm water before turning back to her, "May I?"

She nodded, speechless because no one had ever asked her permission to touch her before. Tanya gently pressed the soft cloth against her wound and slowly began to clean it. After a small silence she said softly, "Carlisle Cullen is a doctor. You should let him look at this, you may need stitches."

She sighed, "I was hoping the nurse had been right when she said it wasn't that bad."

A small hiss slipped from Tanya's lips but Bella acted as if she didn't hear it, "You could have a concussion. Do you mind me asking how you got this injury?"

She felt relaxed, shockingly, standing this close to Tanya Denali. She hadn't been nervous the first time they had met either and that was strange. She always felt uncomfortable around new people but this woman had a calming effect on her. She felt relaxed, completely safe when in her company and it frightened her slightly to feel this good around someone she had just met just a few days ago.

"I was running late this morning so I cut through the woods." She watched Tanya's eyes harden but continued, "I've never been good at hand, eye, and feet coordination. I tripped and really didn't think too much of it until I got to school."

Tanya nodded as she finished cleaning the wound, "I would like for you to let Carlisle look at this."

"I really don't like hospitals." She said with a slight quiver in her voice.

Tanya's eyes darted to hers and Bella knew she had heard the quiver. Tanya turned to the sink, "He could look at it at your home if you like."

She didn't see the harm in that and Tanya really did seem concerned about it. She couldn't stop the words that left her mouth, "If it would make you feel better then I'm okay with that."

Tanya smiled at her from the mirror before turning to her and placed a dry clean handkerchief over the wound before using the old tape to hold it in place, "It would. I don't have a final class so I would like to drive you home if you'll let me."

She didn't realize how close they had been standing together until the door opened as a group of girls entered the restroom. She stepped back slightly and shook her head, "Thanks but I still have one class left."

She quickly slipped through the group of girls and rushed out of the small room. She stopped at her locker and leaned against it, feeling the cool metal through her shirt. She had to stop herself from hyperventilating as the feeling of Tanya's cool fingers on her skin kept entering her mind. The woman may be a vampire but she was her teacher for fucks sake, and here she was drooling over her. She shook her head to clear the daze she found herself in before pushing off the lockers to walk to her next class.

When class was over she made her way to the parking lot with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren.

"So how has school been treating you Bella?" Mike grinned hungrily at her as he caught up to them.

She shrugged, "It's alright. It would be better if we didn't have all this homework."

Angela laughed, "I don't think I've ever had to do a four page essay on the Civil War before."

"Yeah I'm totally dreading it." Jessica said as she smiled suggestively at Mike.

He ignored her and focused on Bella, "So we were thinking of going to La Push this weekend Bella. Wanna come?"

Eric ran up with his books in his hand, "It's La Push baby! Of course she's going to come."

Bella chuckled as Angela rolled her eyes at the boy, "If you stop saying it like that, sure."

Lauren made an attempt at a smile, "Yay Bella's coming."

Angela shook her head at Bella and rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

Angela followed the two girls to her car and Mike sighed, "So Bella about the Spring dance."

She began to panic, "I've got to go I'm supposed to see Ms. Denali about some work." She hurried away from the two boys and ran right into the person in question.

"Ah Bella there you are." Tanya grinned at her.

"You heard that didn't you." She sighed.

"About that ride home," Tanya placed her hand on Bella's lower back and led her to the teacher parking lot in the back of the school.

Bella's eyes widened at the shiny black Mercedes that was parked in the spot closest to the street. It was expensive looking and she had to wonder just how much money the vampires had amassed over the years they had been around, which led her to another question. Just how old was Tanya Denali? She slid into the leather passenger seat and lost herself in thought.

In no time she found herself in her driveway with Tanya turning the car off, "Thank you, for the ride and earlier."

Tanya smiled at her, "Anytime. Do you mind if I wait with you while we wait for Carlisle? It might look a little strange if I just sat out here while you went inside."

She nodded quickly, "I wouldn't ask you to wait here."

She led the woman into the house and frowned, "Can I get you something to drink?" A blush rushed to her face and she quickly sputtered, "I didn't mean… I meant…"

Tanya's eyes flashed as she watched the girl search for words, humor in her eyes.

Finally Bella shook her head, "You're just going to let me drown aren't you."

Tanya nodded, "Oh yes."

She glared at the woman before turning to the kitchen, "Thanks."

Tanya followed her and sat at the small table, "Water is fine."

"Can you even drink anything other than blood?" Bella froze.

Tanya chuckled, "Of course. We can eat and drink human food it just doesn't sustain us the way blood does. Seeing a vampire that hasn't drank blood for a long period of time is not a sight worth seeing."

Bella smiled apologetically, "Good to know." She sat two bottles of water on the table before sitting across from the woman.

"Why did you come to Forks Bella?" Tanya asked softly.

"My mother remarried and is moving to Florida. I've wanted to live with dad since we moved but I didn't have a say, until now." She shrugged as she stared at her bottle.

Tanya slowly placed her hand on top of Bella's before speaking, "You can trust me Bella."

She looked up at the vampire's golden eyes, searching for an underlying meaning but she found none. Tanya seemed genuine about the statement and for once she believed someone based on their word. She couldn't explain why she felt so safe with Tanya but she did and she wanted to hold onto that as long as possible.

She finally nodded, "I'm sorry. It's been rough the past few years."

Tanya nodded and sat back. Bella instantly missed the connection, the calm feeling she had with Tanya's hand on her own.

"Well you're here now and I will do anything to make everything just a distant memory for you."

Bella frowned at her, "Why?"

Tanya hesitated and it was the only time she had seen Tanya hesitate at something so far. She leaned towards her again, "It's complicated but I promise I will try to help you understand it all."

A knock sounded on the door and Tanya's body stiffened as she stood, "That should be Carlisle."

Bella walked to the door to open it and found a tall man with sandy blonde hair and golden eyes smiling at her, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"The doctor I presume." She stood aside for him to enter.

He chuckled, "I see Tanya has described me so well."

She closed the door behind him and led him to kitchen, "Better than she does in Biology class."

"Hey." Tanya pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her hip against the counter.

Carlisle grinned at her, "So you're the chiefs daughter."

She nodded, "In the flesh."

Everyone fell silent as he cleaned her wound and placed a few stitches in it. As he covered it he said, "I'll have to take the stitches out next week. I have Saturday off so we can do it at my house then. I'm sure Tanya will tell you how to get there."

She said her goodbyes to the doctor and stood in the doorway with Tanya, "Thank you again."

Tanya ran her fingers gently down her cheek, "It was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

.

Carlisle waited until Bella was back inside with the door closed before he walked with Tanya to her car, "Do you think this is wise Tanya? She is your student after all."

A sharp growl rolled from her lips, "I have waited over a thousand years to find my mate Carlisle. I will not let her go without a fight."

He nodded, "Just be careful. Charlie said she's had it rough the past few years," he held his hand up, "And no he did not tell me what happened but you can't be there for her and then just disappear overnight."

She glared at him, "You are my oldest friend and confidant Carlisle but do not tell me how to deal with my mate."

He nodded at her once, "I'm not, I am just cautioning you to take it slow and be absolutely sure first."

.

Bella felt her heart racing and blood pounding in her ears as she watched the two cars speed away. Mate? She was Tanya's mate? She wasn't even sure she knew what that meant but at the same time she did know what it meant. Her mind was trying to find reasons why that couldn't possibly be true when Charlie arrived home that evening.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he saw her head.

As she cooked she told him what happened that morning and what she heard the doctor and Tanya Denali discussing. He laughed. "You've been here not even a week and you've already found your mate?"

She frowned, "But what exactly does that mean?"

He leaned forward over his plate, "She's the one that you'll spend all eternity with. You said you feel calm and safe around her right?" at her nod he smiled, "You will do everything for her including give your life if necessary. She will be the only one you love. This is a great thing Bella. I've been around for two hundred years and have yet to find my mate. She will stand by your side through everything, you two are one now."

He took a large bite of his food as she grimaced at him, "Since when did you become a romantic?"

He grinned, "It's the only reason Renee dated me."

She shook her head, "Forget I asked."

He laughed again.

The rest of the week she avoided Tanya, not ready to admit having a mate that just so happens to be her teacher. She even skipped Biology class and by Saturday she was anxiously fidgeting in the backseat of Tyler's van. Angela smiled at her, "You okay Bella?"

She nodded, "Sorry." She placed her hands flat on her thighs.

Jessica leaned over the back of her seat, "So do you surf?"

She shook her head, "I tripped just trying to get into the van."

Laughter erupted from all around and Mike looked at her, "I don't think I've ever seen someone so uncoordinated."

She smiled, "I try my best."

"Don't worry, I don't surf either. I like to lie on the beach instead." Angela grinned at her over her glasses.

When they were parked the surfers of the group began to suit up and grab their boards. Angela and Bella followed them down to the beach just as a group of boys walked over. She smiled at them as they waved.

"Bella I didn't know you were coming." Jacob said as he sat in the sand beside her.

"Jacob this is Angela. Angela this is Jacob." She motioned to the two.

They mumbled hellos and then Jacob motioned to the two boys with him, "This is Quill and Embry."

The four of them waved at one another before conversation began. They spent the day on the beach either talking with Jacob or playing volleyball in the sand with an old fishing net. It was a fun day but it didn't take away the vampire that kept clouding over her mind. Every time she closed her eyes Tanya's face would appear or the feeling of her hand on hers would capture her attention.

As the sun began to set Jacob and Bella walked slowly down the beach away from everyone, "So how's school been Bells?"

"Rough. I mean it's not too bad. Tanya Denali is the biology teacher."

He glanced at her, "Those bloodsuckers giving you trouble?"

She punched his arm causing him to whine, "Don't call them that."

He frowned, "It's what they are Bella."

She stopped walking, "You think everything is one way and it's not."

Anger caused his body to shake, "We kill them Bella, plain and simple. They are soulless evil creatures."

She shook her head, "The only thing being soulless and evil is you Jacob Black."

She turned and began walking back towards the group of people. He caught her arm, "Wait. Putting aside that, what has you so worked up over them?"

She sighed, "Do you have a mate Jake?"

He shook his head as he looked down the beach, "No. Sam has Emily and Jarrod just imprinted on Kim a few weeks ago."

"Imprinted?" she asked.

He nodded, "It's what we call it. We would be anything, do anything for that one person."

She nodded, "Have you even met the Cullen's or the Denali's?"

He shook his head, "I hadn't shifted yet when they came back to Forks. I keep my distance because Sam says to. The treaty is in place so we follow the rules if they do."

"You should meet them at least once Jake. You'll find they aren't much different than you or I." They made their way back to the group in time for roasted hotdogs.

.

.

Monday morning arrived and she made sure to walk to school with plenty of time to spare. She stood next to Tyler's van as Jessica and Lauren talked excitedly about the gorgeous boys from La Push, causing Mike and Tyler to grimace. She watched the Cullen's pull into the lot and Alice waved at her happily. She waved back and chuckled. She followed the others into the school and went straight to class.

By lunch she was exhausted, she hadn't slept very well all weekend. She followed Angela to the cafeteria half asleep and decided to skip the food. She sat at the usual table with Angela's things and rested her head on her arm on the table. She heard Alice's voice first.

"She didn't sleep much this weekend."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," Alice sounded frustrated, "I couldn't see her most of the time, only at night. I know she went to La Push so those dogs must have shown up and blocked my visions."

"Is that why Tanya was angry all weekend?" Edward asked.

"Yep. She asked me to keep an eye on Bella the first day they met and when I couldn't see her she wanted to go get her but Carlisle and Esme kept her from the border." Alice's voice sounded hesitant when she spoke again, "I was afraid Tanya was going to get herself killed."

Bella's head snapped up at the thought of Tanya in danger, dread filling her empty stomach. Alice's eyes widened at her from across the room and she shook her head, "Bella can hear us."

Bella stood quickly just as Angela and Jessica sat with their food, "I'll see you guys later."

She rushed from the cafeteria and made her way through the empty halls to the biology room. She could smell Tanya's scent as she opened the door. The woman looked up from her desk and stood at the worried look on Bella's face.

"Bella what's wrong?"

Without thinking Bella pulled the woman against her, needing to feel that Tanya was okay. She couldn't explain the feeling, even to herself.

Tanya's arms wrapped around her protectively, "Bella tell me what's wrong?"

She pulled back keeping her hands on the woman's waist, "I'm sorry." She shook her head and stepped away from her, "I have to go." She turned and disappeared out the door.

Tanya frowned at the door as her mate disappeared. She heard her cell phone ring and hesitated before answering, "What now Alice?"

"Bella heard us from across the room. We were talking about why you were so angry and then Bella left in a hurry."

Tanya walked to the window and watched Bella jog across the parking lot to the tree line as she spoke, "So that's why she came in here."

A boy stepped out of the trees and wrapped his arms around Bella tightly. Tanya growled angrily as the boy led the girl into the woods, "And now she's in the arms of a big bad wolf."

She squeezed the phone angrily, crushing it into pieces.

.

Bella walked quietly beside Jacob as they approached the river that cut through the woods, separating Forks from La Push. He was worried about her but knew that right now she needed him. He sat on the largest boulder he could find near the cliff he had always called their cliff. They had come here when they were kids and Bella couldn't take her parents fighting. It was also the place that Bella had found him when his mom had died and he ran away from home so he didn't have to face it. She had sat with him for two days before she convinced him to go home, back to his dad who was going to need him now more than ever.

This was their spot.

He watched her walk to the edge of the cliff and sit with her legs dangling over the edge. Hours passed in silence and when the sun began to set he stood and walked to, taking his seat beside her.

"Tanya Denali is my mate Jacob."

His heart broke silently as he stared out at the ocean below. He would cry for himself later, right now was about the pain he could see in Bella's eyes.

"Why does that make you upset?"

She shook her head, "She's a vampire and not to mention your enemy by nature."

He chuckled, "Bella I will always be your friend."

She looked over at him, "Not when your alpha says no."

He sighed and grimaced, "Sam is not my Alpha. Ephraim Black was the greatest chief this tribe ever had and he is my great grandfather."

Bella stared at him, "Which makes you Chief Jacob."

He nodded, "I don't want to tell others what to do. I don't want to be responsible for anyone."

"I can understand that but Jake that is what it means. You have a responsibility to your people."

He growled, "No. I don't want it. I want to be just me. You and me Bella, that's how it's always been and how it should be."

She looked down at the water below, "But it's not Jacob. Not anymore."

He sighed, "Your Alpha too now."

She shook her head, "I don't have a pack."

"Yes you do. Just because they are vampires doesn't mean they can't be your pack." He smiled at her, "Maybe I'll join you."

She laughed, "Two Alpha's, one pack." She grimaced, "I don't see that going well."

He frowned, "Yeah. Me either but I'll have to stand up to Sam sooner or later. When he finds out about this I don't know what he'll do."

They sat quietly for a while longer, watching the sun sink into the water on the horizon. The wind became chilly and she shivered, "Do you regret going home that day?"

He looked over at her, her white hair almost shimmering in the moonlight, "At times I wonder what would have happened to us if we didn't. Then at others I'm glad I went home. Dad never would have made through mom's passing or his accident if I hadn't been there."

He stood and pulled her to her feet, "I never thanked you for that day."

She smiled at her oldest friend, "You never have to."

.

.

Bella walked home alone, enjoying the cool air on her face. Charlie was already home when she arrived and she took a deep breath before entering the living room. He looked up from his game, "Hey how'd your day go?"

She sat on the sofa and frowned at her hands, "I missed afternoon classes."

He shut the TV off and turned to her, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah I just needed to catch my breath. I spent the afternoon with Jacob, just discussing a few things."

He smiled, "Like the fact that your mate is a vampire?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't let skipping school become a regular thing. I'm the chief of police and it wouldn't look good unless I call in first." He grinned, "Give me a heads up first."

She laughed, "Good night dad." She stood and kissed his temple before heading to the stairs.

"Night kido."

She sat at her desk completing the homework she did have until her eyes burned and the clock said midnight. She stood and stretched before opening her window allowing the cool air to rush into her room. She spotted a shadow next to a tree and let her senses track it. She knew the scent well.

"Don't tell me that on top of being a substitute teacher, you're also a peeping tom." She smiled as she stepped away from her window.

A moment later Tanya stood in her room, "I take offence to that." She smiled, "I was worried about you after this afternoon."

Bella nodded and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm really sorry. I don't know exactly what came over me."

Tanya sat slowly beside her, "It's alright Bella. You never have to apologize for it."

"I do. I heard what Alice was saying at lunch and I just needed to see that you were okay." She stood quickly and began to pace, "I don't quite understand all of this. I've never felt this way before. The feeling that if I didn't see you right then, feel you right then, was like I would die. It doesn't make any sense."

Tanya caught the girls hand and pulled her down onto her lap, listening to the rapid beat of her heart, "Bella I told you it was complicated. I've never felt it either and I'm over a thousand years old. We can figure it out together, as slowly as you need."

Bella was having trouble concentrating being in Tanya's lap but she nodded, "Slow would be good."

Tanya grinned at her, "Whatever you need just tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, "I want to trust you but…"

"You have had your trust broken in the past and I understand that. I will prove to you that you can trust me Isabella Swan."

Tanya stood carefully placing Bella on her feet, "I will see you in class tomorrow Bella. Good night." She placed a gentle kiss on Bella's cheek before slipping out of the window.

Bella was once again alone and her mind was reeling from what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

.

.

The alarm beeping jerked Bella out of a peaceful sleep. She groaned and rolled over with the pillow over her head. She had finally fallen asleep around two, Tanya's unexpected visit having kept sleep at bay for two hours. The sound of a car horn made her mumble a few choice words before she finally rolled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. After completing her morning routine she made her way out the front door. The cloudy sky overhead was threatening to open up with the deep rumbles it made as she walked down the street. She just hoped it would hold off until she was at school.

More thunder boomed overhead and she felt the first few drops on her face. A silver Volvo pulled along side her and the window rolled down, "Get in."

She quickly slipped into the passenger seat as the rain began to fall, "How did you know I would be here?"

Edward smiled, "Alice told Tanya and I agreed to get you since it would seem a little strange for you to arrive at school with a teacher."

She grinned at the thought, "Well I already receive stares."

He chuckled, "I also wanted to make sure you're doing okay. I know the mate bond is a lot to handle."

She watched the rain beat down on the windshield, "It's just a lot to handle at once."

He nodded, "Carlisle says that over time it's as easy as breathing."

She smiled, "I hope so."

They were silent for the rest of the ride. After he parked he turned in his seat to her, "I hope this isn't forward of me but I know you're supposed to let Carlisle take your stitches out on Saturday. I could come pick you up if you'd like. It's a long way to walk."

She chuckled, "I'd appreciate a ride Edward. Thank you."

He heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I think Tanya would rip me apart if I didn't at least offer."

She laughed, "I figured."

He suddenly shook his head, "I mean I would have offered anyway but…"

She held her hand up, "Edward it's okay. I know what you meant."

He frowned, "Oh. I'm sorry it's just… I can't read you like I can everyone else."

She raised her eyebrows, "Read me?"

"I can read minds. It's my gift. Alice can see the path someone is on whole they're on it, the decision changes the path changes. Jasper can manipulate emotions, calm an angry person or incite violence."

She thought about that for a moment then frowned, "But you can't read my mind?" He shook his head and she sighed, "So I'm a freak."

He laughed, "I tell you I can read minds and you call yourself a freak. You are very intriguing Bella Swan."

She grinned at him, "I guess that's something at least."

He climbed out of the car and hurried to her door to open it for her. She smiled at him as she exited, "The perfect gentleman."

"I try to be." He shrugged happily.

Every head in the wet parking lot turned in their direction and she tried to shrink in on herself as she followed him into the dry building. They stopped at her locker and he leaned back against the one next to it, "We've gotten used to the stares over time."

"I'm still working on it." She smirked at him, "This is my first time in high school after all."

He chuckled, "Oh good one."

"I try." She shut her locker and headed for her first class.

The morning went by quickly and soon she was seated at the usual table with Angela. They were discussing the assignment for history when Jessica and Lauren slammed their trays down in front of her.

"What gives Swan?" Lauren snapped.

She frowned confused, "What do you mean?" She notices Edward watching her worriedly.

Jessica lowered her voice slightly, "You arrived with Edward Cullen this morning. Dish."

She rolled her eyes, "There is nothing to dish. He offered me a ride since it started raining when I was walking here."

Angela eyed the two girls carefully, "It's none of your business anyway."

Lauren scoffed, "They don't talk to anyone in this school and then little Swan here shows up and they're offering her rides."

Jessica nodded, "Seems fishy to us."

Mike sat beside Bella a little to closely for her liking, "Everything seems fishy to you two."

Tyler and Eric laughed. Bella glances over at the Cullen table and spotted Tanya leaning over to talk to everyone at the table but her black eyes were on her. Bella had to force herself to look away from the woman and refocus on the argument at her own table.

"What's so special about you Swan?" Lauren sneered at her.

She shrugged, "Just lucky I guess."

She heard a snort of laughter from across the room.

Jessica shook her head, "Mike says you get all cozy with Cullen in biology."

"I don't get cozy with anyone." She snapped.

Lauren eyes her, "Swan does have some fire in her after all."

Bella glared at the girl and said darkly, "You don't want to see the fire I hold Mallory."

Silence filled the cafeteria as Bella and Lauren stared each other down. Tension filled the air and even Jessica inched away from Lauren. Lauren stood abruptly but the sound of footsteps made her freeze.

"Swan my classroom. Now. I'll be there in a minute." Tanya said sternly.

Lauren grinned wickedly, "Better run along Swan, you wouldn't want to get into anymore trouble."

Bella stood so fast her chair flipped backwards and hit the floor. She walked out of the cafeteria angrily and slammed the biology room door. She could feel the heat roll down her spine as she tried to reign in her anger. She stared out the window at the parking lot and waited.

A few minutes later she felt a small burst of cold air. She knew Tanya was there since she suddenly felt calm and at ease.

"Bella are you alright?" Tanya asked softly.

She spun on her heel, anger flaring again, "Why did you call me out?"

Tanya's golden eyes slowly began to darken, "Mallory has been here longer than you and there are certain things that I, as a teacher, have to abide by."

She shook her head, "So you're going to go on whatever money Mallory's family has over the truth?"

Tanya frowned, "It's not that simple Bella. The Mallory's aren't purely money around here."

"Sure." She began to move past the woman.

Tanya gripped the girls wrist and pulled her warm body against hers, "Bella please, listen to me."

She leaned into Tanya's body, unable to resist. She felt her anger begin to ebb away as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath letting Tanya's scent fill her mind soothingly. One by one her muscles relaxed and she nuzzled Tanya's neck instinctively.

"Bella I wanted to get you out of there before anything happened." She tightened her hold on her mate.

Bella gripped Tanya's hips and pulled her even tighter against her body. She couldn't think straight as the need to be with Tanya grew more urgent. She knew she needed to get out of that room, into fresh air where Tanya's scent wasn't so strong. It was consuming her and for once she was perfectly content to drown in something. She ran her lips lightly up and down Tanya's neck, placing a soft gentle kiss where her pulse should be. She felt Tanya's grip tighten on her body even more becoming slightly painful.

The bell rang and Bella jerked away from the vampire, her breathing heavy with need. She shook her head and rushed from the room to get some fresh air just outside the main doors of the building. She leaned on the metal railing that lined the stairs and took slow deep breaths.

She was losing more and more control around Tanya, and in a way it frightened her. She spent so long staying away from people not wanting to get close. Now here she is barely able to keep her hands off this woman. Angela walked over to her and frowned at her.

"You okay Bella?"

She nodded, "Yeah I just needed some fresh air. What happened after I left?" She turned and pulled herself up onto the narrow bar.

Angela chuckled, "Ms. Denali chewed her out right in front of everyone. It was priceless. Mallory thinks she can get away with anything because her daddy is the Police Commissioner."

Bella froze, "What?"

She nodded, "Didn't you know that? He's police commissioner for the Seattle Police Department."

She slightly relaxed at that, "Oh. No I didn't. You don't think he has any hold over my dad, do you?"

Angela shrugged, "I don't know but I would warn him just in case." She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "It's a known fact that when someone pisses his daughter off he gets involved somehow."

"You two are going to be late for class." An angry voice snapped.

They both jerked and found Tanya standing in the doorway. Angela nodded and mumbled a sorry as she ran inside.

Bella shook her head, "You don't have to be so mean."

In a blink Tanya was right in front of her, "You are mine Isabella and I don't like anyone that close to my mate." Her eyes were black.

She couldn't stop the smirk that pulled at the corner of her mouth, "I'll keep that in mind." She slid off the bar and headed inside feeling the vampire's eyes on her every move.

Charlie arrived home a little later than usual but he was happy to have a home cooked meal waiting for him. He sat at the kitchen table as Bella sat a beer down in front of him, "How was work?"

He shook his head, "Long. There's been some murders from here to Settle."

She frowned and took a seat across from him, "What kind?"

"I'm not sure. I caught a scent of vampire when we were tracking them but I can't come out and say that."

She nodded, "So do you know the Mallory's?"

He nodded as he chewed, "Yeah, James Mallory is the police commissioner up in Seattle. Why?"

"I sort of had an argument with Lauren, his daughter."

He chuckled, "James has no say over what I do down here but he can cause some problems. He's also a vampire."

Bella blinked rapidly for a minute before finally speaking, "Then how is Lauren his daughter?"

"He and his mate Victoria adopted her to keep up appearances. Sound like they've been teaching her their ways." He shrugged.

She nodded, "I'll say."

They finished dinner silently and then he went to watch a game on TV while she did dishes. Once she was done she headed upstairs to do her homework after opening her window. An hour into her homework Tanya appeared in her room leaning against her widow. She had on a tight pair of designer blue jeans and a white blouse with a black leather jacket over it. The same jacket she had on when they first met.

"Bella."

She grinned up at her, "What do I owe this visit to?"

She frowned, "I won't be at school tomorrow."

Bella frowned, "Oh okay. You didn't have to come and tell me."

Tanya pulled Bella up and led her to the bed, pulling the girl onto her lap again, "I don't have your number yet. Tomorrow is going to be a sunny day so I'll be going hunting with the Cullen's."

She nodded as she relaxed into Tanya's hold, "Be careful. Dad said there have been some murders around here."

Tanya laughed and Bella melted to the sound. "Bella I'm a vampire. We don't get murdered once we are already technically dead."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her best pout face, "Not what I meant."

Tanya growled playfully at her and shifted on the bed. Bella found herself lying on her back with Tanya straddling her waist, "You are too damn hot when you pout."

Bella smirked, "Thanks for the ammo, I mean info."

Tanya chuckled as she leaned down to her, "Watch yourself Isabella."

Bella jerked her hips and flipped the vampire easily onto her back reversing their positions. She was in between Tanya's legs as she leaned over the woman, "Or what exactly?"

She knew she was in dangerous territory but it just felt so right, so natural with Tanya. She watched the golden eyes turn black and couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she stared down at this gorgeous woman. Tanya wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and locked her ankles on her lower back.

"I don't think you're ready to find out." She leaned up on her elbows placing their lips less than an inch apart, smiling when Bella's heart beat even faster than it already did. Her eyes glanced down at the pulse pounding in her mates neck.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Tanya, "Maybe your right or maybe I am." She closed the distance between them and their lips met finally. An explosion of thrill, hunger, and happiness seemed to burst in her chest all at the same time.

Tanya wrapped her arms around Bella's neck as she laid back against the pillows and deepened the kiss.

Bella relaxed into Tanya's hold followed every move the woman made. Passion built as their tongues explored each other and breathing became a distant memory. She ran her hands up Tanya's sides, under the jacket, causing the vampire to shiver in pleasure and arch her back for more.

She heard Charlie's loud stomping footsteps on the stairs and quickly pushed herself up away from Tanya. She jerked on Tanya's hand and placed a finger over her lips. She knew he was doing it on purpose and so they listened to the footsteps stop just outside her door and Tanya stood behind the door when she opened it.

"What's up dad?"

He grinned at her, "I'm going to head to bed now. Good night Bella."

She felt the blush on her cheeks as she nodded, "Night dad."

He chuckled as he disappeared into his room.

Tanya pulled her into another kiss but before she could deepen it the woman pulled back smiling, "I better go." She slid her jacket off and hung it on the back of the desk chair, "Alice said it's going to be cold tomorrow." She walked to the window and smiled back at her, "I put my number in your cell phone. Good night Bella."

Bella shook her head as Tanya disappeared out the window. She rolled her eyes as Charlie's laughter filled the house and she mumbled, "Cock blocker."

His laughter intensified.

.

.

The following morning she awoke grumpier than usual. Whether it was because it was cold in the house or because she wasn't going to see Tanya all day, she couldn't say. She stumbled down stairs and poured a cup of coffee just as Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Morning Bells. I just got a call and have to go."

She frowned at him, "Everything okay?"

He shook his head, "Waylon was attacked and they don't know if he's going to make it."

"Your friend Waylon?"

He paused and nodded, "I've known him for years."

She watched the haunted expression in his eyes and knew it was worse than he was saying. "Dad let me run a patrol around the town today while you go to Waylon. Maybe I can catch something useful or something that maybe Tanya can help with."

He thought for a moment then nodded, "I'll call the school but you be extremely careful out there. Call me every few hours so I know you're okay."

She grimaced at him.

"For your old man's sake." He added.

She nodded, "Okay pops."

He took a step towards the door before turning back to her with a confused frown, "Pops?" he shook his head and continued out the door mumbling, "Pops? I'm not that old. I'm only two hundred and four. Pops? Really?"

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth.

She slipped Tanya's jacket on as she exited the house after making sure it was locked up nice and tight. It was sunny but just as Alice said it was cold. She could see her breath as she walked around the house and dipped into the trees before shifting, the rolling heat down her spine giving off steam.

She circled the town for an hour before catching an unfamiliar scent and following it to the state line north of Forks. She shifted back and pulled her cell phone from the jacket pocket. It was hard to run with a cell phone just under the skin of her shoulder but at least the damn thing went with her.

Charlie picked up on the second ring, "You okay?"

"You could have warned me about the uncomfortableness of the phone under my skin."

"Sorry Bells. I forgot to warn you. Did you get anything?"

"Yeah," she sat on a log next to her, "I caught a scent I don't quite recognize. I followed it all the way to the state line to the north. It disappears here at a dirt road that leads into Canada."

"Explain how you don't quite recognize it."

She thought for a moment then said, "It's familiar but slightly different. Maybe two mixed scents."

It was quiet for a moment then he finally spoke, "Waylon didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry dad." She said hating the sadness in his voice.

"Okay I want you to come back and…"

A twig snapped and she spun just in time for a branch to connect with her face. She dropped the phone as she hit the dirt. She shook her head and pushed herself to her feet as a blur came charging at her. She jumped in an arch over the figure and landed cleanly on the log she had been sitting on. The blur came to a stop and stared at her.

"So you aren't human." the man stared at her angrily.

She shrugged, "Neither are you."

He launched himself at her and she caught the front of his shirt using his own momentum to send him flying into a tree just to her right. The tree snapped loudly as it toppled to the ground, banging against other trees in its path on the way down. He didn't stay down long and she was knocked off her feet. She landed on her back on the log, shattering it with the force. She heard the crunch of the phone as he crushed it in his hands, turning it to pieces.

He gripped the front of her jacket and jerked her to her feet, "Do you know who I am?"

She shook her dizzy head, "Someone in desperate need of a shower."

He snarled at her before he jerked her sideways and she was flying through the air. Her arms flailed until her chest hit a solid redwood tree. The air all but disappeared from her lungs and she hit the ground gasping for air. The man was on her in an instant and she let instinct take over. She felt the shift as it happened but it was so quick it shocked the vampire. She snarled at him as she shook her fur out and stood slightly taller than him.

He grinned wickedly at her, "This is going to be fun."

She waited for him to move before she launched herself through the air. She felt her claws rake down his chest as they collided but he was able to slip free. She landed on all fours in the dirt and quickly turned to keep him in her eyesight.

His chest looked like shredded meat and he grimaced at her, "I loved this shirt."

He ran at her again and this time she jumped over his head in a spiral, shifting before she landed on the other side. He snarled at her as she grinned, "Didn't your mamma ever teach you not to play with your food?"

He ran at her again and she shifted just in time to use her head as a ramming device. He flew backwards knocking over a tree in the process as she ran at him straight away. His face was cracked along the jaw line but his chest was already healing over.

She sank her teeth into his shoulder and jerked her head side to side. The sound of screeching metal filled the air with his screams echoing all around the empty woods. Finally his arm came free and she was left with it in her mouth as he growled at her from ten feet away. She dropped the arm, ignoring her red soaked fur. She kept her eyes on him as he looked between her and his arm. They both ran at the same time and charged full steam ahead. He dropped and kicked his leg out connecting solidly with her chest, sending her up into the air again.

She shifted just as her body bounced off of one tree and slammed into another before dropping to the ground. She felt him grab the back of her jacket then he began dragging her towards the cliff in the distance. She reached out and grabbed his ankle trying to avoid what she knew was coming.

He laughed viciously as he lifted her into the air, "Play dead Kitty." He threw her backwards off the cliff.

She loved the feeling of flying but hated the feeling of falling. She forced her body to work as she fell towards the water below. She tightened her muscles slightly just as the water touched her shoes and she sank deeper than she would have thought into the ocean. Finally she was able to swim towards the surface and when she split the surface she coughed the little bit of water she had taken out of her lungs. She looked up at the cliff above and was surprised that she had survived such a drop. She began her swim to the rocky shore she could see in the distances, and once there crawled on all fours onto the cold wet sand. She laid on her stomach while she caught her breath and let the cold water rush up around her as the waves came in and out.

After a while she rolled over and watched the clouds cover the sun and smiled, closing her eyes to let Tanya's face float in her mind. She was exhausted but knew that Charlie would be worried now so she forced herself to her feet. She looked down at her torn shirt and the bright red that covered the majority of it. She carefully pulled the t-shirt away from her skin and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming when a piece of fabric felt like she had just pulled it from inside her chest. It began to burn now that her adrenaline was wearing off and her back was screaming in protest.

She stumbled through the woods back towards Forks until the sun began to set. Her vision became blurry when the sun disappeared and exhaustion was beginning to take over. She began reciting math equations out loud to keep focused and ignore the need to collapse. Finally she was in the woods just behind her house and she saw the light on in the kitchen. She made it to the door just as it opened and fell into Charlie's arms.

.

.

She jerked straight up in bed as thunder boomed outside. Charlie was instantly at her side, "Easy Bells. You haven't fully healed yet."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the aches protested, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. I was afraid I was going to have to call Carlisle Cullen. I called the school and I'll tell ya Bells, Tanya Denali is head over heels for you."

She frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"She's been calling here every day to find out where you are? She's gonna freak if you show up hurt and I didn't tell her." he chuckled.

She shook her head, "It's not funny dad."

He held his fingers together with just a slight space between them, "Just a little."

She shook her head and climbed out of bed carefully. She showered and let Charlie help her downstairs to the kitchen, "What did you tell the school?"

He handed her a bottle of water, "We were setting up Waylon's funeral. I mean I was, in between fretting over you, but they understood immediately. Everyone knows that Waylon and I were good friends and he doesn't have any family left."

She hugged him, "I'm sorry dad. I should have had him."

He jerked back and gripped her shoulders, "No. Isabella Marie Swan this is not your fault, do you understand me?"

She nodded with wide eyes.

He jerked her into a tighter hug, "When the call cut off and I heard his voice I was so scared I was going to lose you all over again."

She struggled to breath, "Dad. Can't. Breath."

He let go quickly, "Sorry."

She sat at the table, "It's okay. You're not going to lose me, dad. I mean Tanya may not leave my side for the rest of my life when she finds out but I'm home now and not going anywhere."

He nodded, "I know but it's a parents job to worry."

She sighed, "I guess I better visit Tanya."

He nodded, "That would be a good idea. She's already suspicious and I think it's time that you let her in." He eyed her carefully and said seriously, "For both our sakes."

She laughed and headed upstairs to change. It was time to officially let Tanya in.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

.

.

Bella stood at the bottom of the driveway that led to the Cullen house. Charlie had cleaned Tanya's jacket so well it looked just as it had two days before. She was in a pair of loose jeans and her red button up shirt, it was how she was comfortable especially with the wounds that were still healing.

It was still school time so she was positive that Tanya wasn't there but still the dragons flew in her stomach breathing fire and dancing wildly. She walked slowly up to the porch steps and heard a male voice that she recognized as the Doctor.

"Tanya is going crazy not knowing. When Jasper caught wind of that vampire he followed it to the state line."

A soft female asked, "Is he sure it was Bella that was there?"

She froze when she heard her name and focused on the voices.

"Yes. Jasper said she is the only one he has ever come across that has only a light scent. The more they are around her the more they can smell her. It seems it might be a defense for whatever creature she is. It's very fascinating."

She could hear the excitement in his voice and she couldn't stop the laugh. Silence filled the air and suddenly the door opened and a woman stood in the doorway smiling widely, "You must be Bella. I'm Esme."

Bella held up her hands, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

The woman laughed, "Oh dear no. We are a house full of vampires so it's a given." She held her hand out, "Please come in."

She followed the woman inside and to the living room where five vampire's sat relaxed. Carlisle smiled at her, "It's good to see you again Bella."

"You too Doc."

A woman with long straight blonde hair grinned at her, "So this is the Isabella Swan that my dear sister has been talking about." The woman blurred to her and smiled even wider, "She doesn't even flinch. I like her."

A woman that looked older than Esme with dark hair frowned at the blonde, "Katarina."

The blonde slung her arm around Bella, "Oh right. I'm Kate, T's better sister."

A woman with honey-blonde hair stood as she glared at Kate, "As if. I'm Irina, Tanya's other sister. Don't mind Kate she still has the mindset of a sixteen year old." She was tall and dressed in a dress that could have been made for a runway.

"Would you two leave the girl be." The dark haired woman said sharply. She turned to Bella, "I am Carmen and this is my mate Eleazar."

She smiled at the older woman, "Bella."

Eleazar smiled, "I have never seen someone with your gifts Bella."

She frowned and Esme shooed Kate away before placing a hand lightly on her lower back, "Eleazar has a gift too. He can sense the gifts of others."

Bella grimaced, "I don't really have a gift."

He nodded as he walked towards her at human speed, "Oh my dear you do. A very powerful gift, I'm just not sure what it is exactly."

She frowned, "Thanks, I think."

Carmen sighed, "Forgive my family they are heathens."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest, "Rude."

Bella chuckled, "It's no problem."

Kate grinned again and took her hand leading her to the sofa. She sat pulling Bella down next to her, "So Bella, how do you like Forks?"

Every eye in the room seemed to glance at her worriedly, so she smiled and said, "It's growing on me." She watched every one relax instantly.

Irina smiled, "I'm curious how you are so calm?"

"Irina!" Carmen scolded.

Bella shrugged, "I'm not scared of you just disappointed."

Esme frowned, "Disappointed?"

Bella nodded and looked around her for show, "I was hoping for dungeons and motes."

Kate laughed as she wrapped both arms around her neck, "I love her already."

Everyone chuckled and she caught Carlisle's eye, he smiled brightly at her. She sat with Kate and Irina for a while answering their questions until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood and slipped into the kitchen when they began to argue over fashion and video games.

Esme was at the counter looking down at an old book and Bella couldn't help but ask, "Is that a cookbook?"

Esme nodded, "I was thinking of Italian for dinner but I'm not sure exactly what." She looked up at her, "Would you like to stay for dinner dear?"

She smiled, "I'd love to but I don't want to overstep."

Esme waved her hand in front of her, "Oh no. You are welcome here any time. Please come take a look."

She stood beside the caring woman and stared at one of the oldest cook books she has ever seen. The pages were stained in spots and looked like an aged yellow. She ran her fingers over the page and felt the roughness under her fingertips, bringing up a smile.

Esme smiled at her, "Do you like old books?"

Bella nodded, "Yes I do."

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing recipes old and new trying to come up with something of their own. They were deep in conversation when Kate entered the room.

"Bella, just out of curiosity, do you have a lot of strength?" she leaned her elbows on the counter.

Bella and Esme glanced at each other confused, "Enough, why?"

"Hmm." She turned and disappeared from the room.

Esme shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing but I would keep an eye on them for a while."

Bella chuckled, "Good to know."

An hour later she was seated back in the living room with Carmen and Eleazar. He was watching her while deep in thought and Carmen was asking her, "Where is your mother dear?"

"She's in Florida, I think, with her new husband." She said quietly. She caught a flick of movement from Carlisle and Esme.

Kate was stretched out on the sofa with her head on Bella's lap and she frowned up at her, "Why did you leave?"

She felt a little uncomfortable but this was the whole point of the trip over here to begin with, "I never wanted to leave Charlie, my dad. Renee is the one that thought she could keep me from my…" she hesitated but settled on, "Genetics."

Carmen and Eleazar shared a quick look.

Irina sat in the arm chair near her side of the sofa, "How did she get you?"

"Most courts side with the mother still. Sometimes they don't look deep enough to choose wisely." She shrugged, "I'm just happy to be back with Charlie."

Kate jerked upright and pulled Bella to her feet, "Enough shop talk let's do something."

Esme chuckled and Carlisle suddenly frowned, "Bella you seem to be bleeding."

She looked down at her button up shirt, "Actually I needed to talk to you about that if you don't mind."

He shook his head, "Of course." He led her to his office while Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

His office had floor length windows that looked out over the woods behind the house. In the distance she could see a small river cutting through the land. The walls were built in bookcases that were filled to the ceiling with old books and textbooks, only a few spaces were empty and waiting for something new.

He motioned to the sofa near one of the windows across the room, "Please have a seat."

She did as she was told and carefully slid Tanya's jacket off, ignoring the pain. She loved the view and was trying to see the titles of the books near her when Carlisle sat a small black bag on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'll need to remove your shirt Bella." He said quietly.

With shaking hands she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulder to let him see the wound. He slipped gloves on began to examine and clean the wound. She had to take the shirt completely off and lay back so he could carefully pull some debris from the wound. She had her shirt in her mouth biting down as she screamed in pain with each piece of rock or wood he pulled from her shoulder.

Esme patted her sweaty forehead with a cold damp rag as Carlisle cleaned her shoulder one more time and then bandaged it. He sat on the coffee table, "You've healed remarkably well but you should have come sooner. I could have done a better job then."

She sat up slowly, still feeling a little dizzy, "I know but I've been out for two days. Dad was worried about my blood and hospitals."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand. Next time just come here. I have what I need and if we need anything else we can get it quickly."

She nodded as Esme helped pull her long sleeve button up back over her shoulder. She buttoned the bottom three buttons and looked up at them, "I found a scent I don't recognize in the woods. I followed it up to the northern state border."

He frowned, "Vampire?"

She nodded and stood, holding Tanya's jacket in her good hand, "Yes sir. He's the one that did this." she motioned to her body, "I've never seen him before but he's the one behind the murders, including Waylon's."

He nodded, "I know he and your father were close friends."

She nodded, "They grew up together."

"I'll ask around but as far as I know most nomads just keep going once they find out we have a permanent residence here." He began to clean up. "Thank you for telling us Bella."

She frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Esme patted her good shoulder, "We know how close you are to the wolves dear."

She shook her head, "No. Jacob and I grew up together. He's the only one I talk to. Besides he knows better than to tell me who to talk to or not."

Carlisle chuckled, "Then I apologize for assuming."

"That's okay but you should know something else." She shrugged, "The wolves cannot step foot across the Forks line without my permission. Jake is the only one that can come and go as he pleases."

Esme frowned, "Why is that?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer but the doors to Carlisle's office burst open and a black eyed Tanya stood staring at the three of them. Carlisle dropped what he was holding and held his hands up in innocence.

"Tanya it's not what you think." He spoke quickly.

Esme blurred across the room away from Bella, "Tanya we were just helping her. No harm meant."

Carlisle didn't move and Bella had the strange feeling that this would end badly. She didn't notice her shirt had fallen slightly off her shoulder until Tanya's eyes zeroed in on it. A growl ripped from her mouth and Carlisle crouched with a low growl in response.

Esme called to Bella, "Bella don't move. Tanya has a thousand years worth of instinct kicking in right now and you are her injured mate."

She held as still as she could while Carlisle spoke, "Tanya she came here so I could help her as a doctor."

There was silence in the entire house as Tanya fought for control over her raging instinct. Bella caught a slight movement from Carlisle and she felt the shift begin just as Tanya snarled and launched at Carlisle.

Carlisle watched in utter shock as a large white tiger slammed into Tanya's body before she could touch him. The two rolled and crashed right through his glass wall and landed with a loud boom on the ground. Everyone appeared at the window and stared down at the white tiger as it slowly got to its feet.

Tanya rolled to her feet in a blink and watched as the tiger reared up on its hind legs and shifted right in front of her eyes. She stared at Bella in horror as the girl stood a few feet from her breathing heavily for a moment until she collapsed to her knees. Tanya knew she had sank her teeth into the beasts neck and she couldn't move as Carlisle landed beside Bella and caught the girls limp form.

She had bit right into Bella's neck.

.

.

Carlisle sat beside the sofa in the living room, "Bella isn't human so I don't know how this will affect her."

Tanya stood across the room, her arms wrapped around herself, "I'm so sorry. I don't know how I lost control so easily."

Kate snorted, "Maybe because she's your mate and you don't know how to react around her."

Carmen glared at her, "Shut it Katarina."

Kate huffed and plopped down on the sofa across from Bella. Esme frowned down at the poor girl, "Is she going to be okay Carlisle?"

"I'm just fucking peachy." Bella mumbled as she opened her eyes. She sat up with Carlisle's help and shook her head, "I know you love me Tanya but damn do you have to do it so hard?"

Emmett and Kate burst into laughter; Emmett grinned, "That was a killing blow if I ever seen one."

Kate doubled over in a fit of laughter as Bella chuckled.

Tanya growled at the two, "It's not funny I could have killed you Bella."

Before she could move Bella was in front of her, "No you would have killed Carlisle. We all have demons inside of us but your demon recognized your mate the moment you bit down. You never could have killed me. I promise."

She stared at the girl, "You can't know that."

Bella smiled as she stepped closer, "I have been so afraid of letting the tiger consume me, losing myself to it that I'd rather be a clumsy mess than let it help me. In that moment I knew the tiger was going to save Carlisle and you from yourself. I let the tiger take over and it proved that it only wants to help guide me not control me."

She placed her hands on Tanya's hips, "I want to let you in. I don't want to be afraid anymore." She wrapped her arms around the vampire tightly.

Tanya felt her heart swell as Bella nuzzled her neck and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Kate grinned, "Awe she's so cute."

Tanya glared at her, "She's mine Katarina."

Bella laughed as she pulled back, "Your beautiful when your jealous." Laughter filled the house.

Tanya gently shoved Bella down onto the overstuffed armchair and sat in her lap with her back against the arm, "So why did you really come here today?"

She smiled at her, "To talk to you but I figured I could ask Carlisle for his help first. I thought we would be done before you got here."

Tanya nodded, "I thought I gave you my number."

She stared down at Tanya's hand that had worked its way to her bare chest where the shirt was unbuttoned, "I sort of don't have that phone anymore."

Kate disappeared from the room for a few moments before she reappeared and tossed a small box at Tanya. She caught it without looking up and Bella watched as she pulled a brand new phone from it. Kate returned to her position on the floor in front of the sofa before she smiled at Bella.

"Get used to it Swan." She winked at her.

Bella frowned for a moment before Tanya held the new cell phone out to her, "Here, it's already programmed with all our numbers and your dads."

She stared at the phone for a minute, "I can't take this."

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Yes you will. Like Kate said get used to it." She slipped it into the pocket of the jacket Bella was wearing, which excited her since it was her black one.

Tanya stood and pulled Bella up from the chair, "Let's have Carlisle look you over one more time, for my sanity."

How could she argue with that?

An hour later she got the all clear from Carlisle, "It's going to leave a scar but it's already healing."

"So are you like the wolves?" Kate asked as she leaned over the back of the sofa.

Bella laughed, "No. They let the wolf control them. Charlie and I work as one with our animal guides."

Carlisle's eyes seemed to sparkle, "I'd like to learn more about it."

"Well to start with," she glanced at Tanya who sat right beside her, "We aren't shifters like the wolves and as you saw we can shift with our clothing or items."

Jasper cocked his head at her, "Items?"

She nodded, "I had a cell phone in my pocket when I shifted. It felt like something was just beneath my skin and when I moved it felt like a hard knot."

She could see the wheels turning in Carlisle's mind and Esme slapped his shoulder lightly, "Don't even think about it."

He glanced at her innocently, "I didn't say anything."

"I know my husband." She eyed him dangerously.

He looked back at Bella sadly, "Party pooper."

Bella laughed and smiled at him, "We'll experiment later."

His smile nearly blinded her as he nodded happily.

She felt Tanya stiffen slightly beside her and she turned to look at her, "Can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

Tanya almost looked relieved as she smiled and nodded, "I'll take you home. You've had a long day." She took Bella's hand and led her out of the house and to her Mercedes.

Once they were in the car and they began the drive to Charlie's Bella eyed her for a moment, "You tensed back there."

"When our mate is injured we go into a protective mode, as you saw earlier. Having so many vampires around you while injured, even if they are family or trying to help, causes instincts that have been buried for centuries to amplify."

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you but when Carlisle noticed my shoulder bleeding I let him help."

"I'm glad you did." She glanced at her young mate, "How did it happen?"

They parked in the driveway since Charlie wasn't home yet and she explained what had happened two days ago. She could see the anger dance across Tanya's face for a few minutes while she sat silently. After five minutes she began to feel anxious. The woman hadn't moved and looked as if she turned to stone. She kept her eyes on the vampire while she reached behind her back and opened the car door. She shook her head in the cool air before walking inside.

She could only imagine what Tanya was thinking and the longer she was silent the more anger that seemed to appear on her face, she didn't want to be in the very delicate car when that anger exploded. When she turned back to the door she saw the car was gone. She made her way upstairs and showered, wanting to wash the dried blood off. She pulled a short sleeve button up on over her shoulder not bothering to button it since Charlie wasn't home, and a pair of black cargo sweats. She walked across the hall and jumped when she found Tanya sitting on her bed quietly.

"Fuck, give me a heart attack will ya." She had her hand over her chest as she tried to slow her breathing.

Tanya's black eyes followed the opening of Bella's shirt, the way it covered her breasts but showed her muscled abdomen and the bare expanse of chest before watching the pulse pound in her neck. She could feel the venom pool in her mouth as her desire to claim her mate pounded in her mind.

Bella frowned at Tanya, "Tanya are you okay?" she took a step towards her.

Tanya blurred across the room, "Don't. I am trying really hard to win this battle Bella."

Bella stared right into Tanya's eyes, "Even if you win this battle, you won't win the war." She let her shirt fall off her shoulders.

Tanya looked at her mate, memorizing every scar on her chest. She wanted to know how they got there, who would dare harm her beautiful mate. She felt her control slipping as Bella held her hand out to her. Without hesitation and against her better judgment she took the soft warm hand.

Bella gently pulled her to the bed before placing her hands on Tanya's hips, slowly sliding them up her sides and under her shirt. She hesitated for a moment, asking with her eyes for permission. At Tanya's nod she slid the shirt up and over Tanya's head before tossing it onto the desk. She pulled the vampire against her bare skin and sighed happily when skin met skin.

Tanya let her guide her back onto the bed before she shifted to lay beside her, their bodies still touching. Tanya wrapped her arms around her mate pulling her even tighter against her before burying her face into Bella's neck, breathing in her very subtle yet overpowering scent.

.

.

Bella walked to school the following morning with happiness trying to burst from her chest. She had spent most of the night curled against Tanya before she had fallen asleep. It was a little disheartening when she awoke to find the woman gone but a note on the desk next to the jacket told her that Tanya had gone hunting before school. She was excited to take this step with Tanya. She knew it wasn't much but for her it was like a leap in the right direction.

She found Angela waiting for her near Tyler's van, waving her over furiously. When she approached the girl she frowned, "What's the hurry Angela?"

"Lauren is on the war path. She claims you broke into her house last night." Angela said rapidly.

Bella chuckled, "I don't even know where she lives. Besides I was with the Cullen's until like ten and then I went home."

"Oh good. So you have proof then, like your dad can vouch for you." She looked relieved.

She shook her head, "No dad was at work all night."

Panic returned to Angela's face, "Were you with someone last night after you left the Cullen's?"

She shook her head, a small wave of panic entering her stomach, "No. Why?"

"Because it would give you an alibi for your whereabouts." She glanced over at Lauren and Jessica, "Someone said they saw a black Mercedes in your driveway most of the night."

"Shit." She hurried passed everyone and entered the building. She made her way to the biology room where she heard Tanya's voice.

"Bella didn't do anything like that."

She recognized the principals voice when he spoke, "Look the kid has a record and her father wasn't home last night so he doesn't know where she was."

"She was spending time with my little cousins at the house yesterday sir, just ask them." Tanya said sternly.

"I have and they say she left at ten when you took her home. I can't tell you how dangerous it is that you did that so I suggest you stay out of it if you want to keep your job."

"My job has nothing to do with this." she snapped.

"You had a student in your vehicle at night and you were the last one to see this student. Do you have any idea how this could look." He spat at her.

Tanya's voice was cold and dark when she spoke, "Why don't you tell me how it looks then." It sent a shiver down Bella's spine to hear the threat in her voice.

"Either you spent the night with a student or you dropped a student off at home and left. If you spent the night with said student an entire can of worms will be opened on this school." He said gruffly.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business. Bella did not break into any house as she was at home all night." Tanya said suddenly calm.

"And how would you know?"

There was silence and Bella felt her heart drop slightly.

Her principal spoke, "I thought so now I need her grades."

She listened to Tanya's heels on the floor as they crossed the room and then more silence.

"I was with her all night." Tanya's voice was strong and unworried.

Bella's eyes widened.

A new voice came from the room, "Why were you with her all night and in what way?"

"I was with her all night because I love her."

Pleasure filled Bella's body as she smiled widely.

"We'll need you to come down to the police station and make a statement Ms. Denali." The new voice said.

Bella glanced up and down the hall with nowhere to run as footsteps made their way towards her. She hurried down to her locker and opened it just as the group of people exited the biology class room. The principal looked like he was going to have heart attack followed by the guy she recognized as her father's deputy.

Tanya followed the deputy towards her, golden eyes holding her stare. Another man with long dark hair walked behind her and stopped when they reached her location. "Ah you must be Bella."

She nodded as Tanya froze, "Yes I am."

He grinned and held out his hand, "I am Aro Volturi." He showed his teeth when he smiled again and she knew he was a vampire.

She took his hand as Tanya tensed, "What do you want with Ms. Denali?"

Aro cocked his head at her, "She claims to have been with you all night."

She glanced at Tanya and saw the fear in her eyes as she looked between her and Aro. She nodded, "She was." She looked back at Aro, "In an eternity kind of way."

Aro clapped his hands together before cackling happily, "This is wonderful news."

Bella frowned as the deputy looked between them, "It is? Sir I know your new but…"

Aro waved him away, "Go away deputy." He turned back to Bella.

Her eyes widened instantly as his eyes were now bright red. She grabbed his arm quickly, "Aro you need to see something."

Tanya took a step, "She doesn't mean any harm."

Aro kept his eyes on hers, "What child?"

She pulled him in front of her locker and he suddenly rubbed his face quickly before turning back to them with brown eyes, "Ah yes that was close." He smiled at her, "Thank you dear. Now I need you to come with me while Ms. Denali goes with the deputy."

Tanya shook her head, "No way."

Bella stepped between the two and smiled at Tanya, "It's okay. I'll be okay." She rested her hand on her cheek, "I promise."

Tanya nodded but glanced at Aro before turning to follow the deputy.

When they were alone Aro watched her carefully, "To risk your life to save someone like us?"

She shook her head, "Unless you show otherwise there is no need for us to be enemy's."

"And yet you sleep with her."

"Tanya is my mate and I will kill anyone to protect her." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Family is everything."

Aro dipped his head once, "You are feisty. Tanya has finally found her mate. This is exciting." He clapped his hands again before grinning at her, "Forgive me I am King Aro Volturi."

She felt relief, "Why are you here?"

"Someone has been a bad boy over here and we need to shut it down before it gets out of hand. Secrecy as you can imagine is essential for us. I believe you have met him already."

She frowned, "That vampire I tracked to the northern border?"

He nodded, "James Mallory."

Bella's eyes widened, "That was James Mallory?"

The bell rang and Aro rolled his eyes, "We must go. Tanya will be fine. Take me to your house, maybe I can catch his scent."

She nodded and led Aro back outside. He drove while she gave directions and once they were at Charlie's house she frowned at him, "Why as a King are you here? I mean don't you have someone who will do this for you?"

He chuckled, "Sometimes when you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

She unlocked the front door and led him to the kitchen, "I don't know what good it would do but these are the clothes I was wearing." She pulled a shirt out of the trash bag.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "James has been insubordinate for far too long."

The front door opened and Charlie rounded the corner, "Bella? Whose car is that?"

Aro turned to face him and Charlie froze. Both looked like statues and Bella was tempted to wave her hands in front of their faces.

Charlie spoke first, "Well fuck."

Aro smiled happily, "I have been waiting for you for centuries."

Bella looked between them feeling very confused until her jaw dropped, "Holy shit, you found your Mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

Bella suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing between Aro and Charlie in the very small kitchen, which she had never realized just how small it is. They hadn't stopped staring at one another since Charlie had come in and she was trying very hard to not think about what they were thinking about.

"Dad this is Aro Volturi the Vampire King." She kept her eyes on a very interesting floor tile.

Aro grinned and stuck his hand out, "Pleasure."

Charlie nodded, "Charlie Swan, Bella's father." He shook Aro's hand but neither let go.

An uncomfortable chill ran up her spine and she hurried out of the kitchen. She shook her entire body in the living room, "Ugh."

She had nothing against it, she really did want Charlie to be happy finally but the thought of her father's sex life was…To say the least… Kind of… Even trying not to think about not thinking about it was making her queasy. She could easily talk about sex with Jacob or anyone else, just so long it wasn't about her father's.

She shook her body again and collapsed on the sofa. She waited for ten minutes before Charlie and Aro entered the room. She sat up straight and looked at her father, "Where is Tanya?"

Charlie rubbed his tired face, "Was she here all night?"

Bella nodded, "Of course."

"James Mallory has put his claim on you Bella." Charlie said angrily, "You beat him at his own game and now you've made this his best one yet."

Aro kept his eyes on Charlie, "James is a tracker and one of the most sadistic ones I have ever seen. He won't stop until he gets what he wants," His ruby eyes turned to her, "And now he wants you."

She nodded, "Okay but why is Tanya at the station?"

Aro and Charlie shared a glance.

"Mallory has submitted a report that he had a break in at his house and Lauren named you as the prime suspect." Charlie shook his head.

Aro placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "I know this is hard Bella but can you think of anyone who would have seen Tanya's car here last night?"

She shook her head, "No. Dad is the only one who knew I was even going over to the Cullen's. Then she dropped me off, we talked for a few minutes, and then she left in the car. She never even got out of the car."

He nodded, "This is going to take time but until then you need to stay close to home. Stay with Tanya as much as possible when your father or I can't be around but you cannot be seen together in public."

She eyed the two men, "So they think a student teacher relationship could ruin the school but they don't care if I go down for a B and E? And what about you two?"

Aro sighed heavily, "Another delinquent is better than ruining the reputation of the only school in Forks. As for your father and I…" he trailed off as he frowned.

Charlie grinned, "It's just as unexpected as you and Tanya, Bells. He and I will figure this out just as you two are doing but that is going to have to wait until we catch James."

"Dad you have waited for two hundred years to find your mate."

"And you are my daughter, my flesh and blood Bells. I just got you back." He gave her the '_And that's final' _look.

She nodded and looked at Aro, "When can I see her?"

"Let me make a few phone calls and I'll see what I can do." He nodded to them both and disappeared out of the house.

She smirked over at her still stunned father, "So how's it feel?"

He glared at her.

She shrugged as she flipped the TV on, "It's what you asked me."

At noon Charlie's phone rang and she sat up straight listening intently, "Swan."

"Charlie its Aro. I've made a few calls and Ms. Denali has been let go, for now. She should be there soon but without a car. She can't be seen around Bella or the school right now. Also there will be someone coming by to talk to Bella but they are from the State Police."

Charlie nodded at Bella, "Thanks for the update."

"There's one more thing first Swan." Aro said, irritated.

Charlie frowned, "What's up?"

Aro took a deep breath then said, "You're on leave until Bella is cleared."

"What for?" He stood angrily.

"She is your daughter and I tried but it came from higher up in the police force. I've agreed to take the B and E case okay. I'll be by this evening and bring you copies of everything. I know this isn't the best way to start our relationship but I'll do what I can." His chuckle was slightly frightening, "Bella is my step daughter afterall."

Bella's eyes widened in panic at Charlie.

Charlie grinned evilly, "Good luck with that." Whether he was talking to Bella or Aro, none of them knew, not even himself. He hung up the phone and smiled at Bella, "You heard all that so I'm going to head over to the diner for lunch, see what I can learn. Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

She shook her head, "No thank you."

She went upstairs to her room and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling to wait. A few minutes went by and she began pacing in her room. She couldn't sit still as she waited anxiously for Tanya. She wanted to know what was going on but at the same time she wanted to escape. She was tired of having to deal with everything. Things that most people her age never had to deal with.

.

An hour later Bella slipped out the back door annoyed. She still hadn't heard anything from Tanya or Aro but Charlie had returned home angrily. He had overheard at the diner that Bella had somehow broke into the Mallory house and went on a joyride around Seattle while poor Charlie had been hard at work. Bella needed to run off some steam, she was angry about the gossip but more so that she hadn't heard from Tanya.

She shifted once she was in the woods and began to run. She could smell the wolves scent as she neared the treaty line and she wrinkled her nose. She shifted and stood near the line as a white wolf slowly appeared in front of her for a moment before it slipped behind a tree. A woman walked out from behind the tree wearing only a pair of shorts and Bella smiled.

"Leah." She kept her eyes on the slightly older girl but never looking lower than her mouth, "It's been a while."

Leah shrugged, "From what Jake has said, you've had your hands full." She crossed the line and hugged Bella tightly.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked when they separated.

Leah rested her forehead against hers, "I always know when you're around Bella."

She chuckled, "That was a long time ago Leah." She pulled away from the woman.

Leah shook her head as she followed, "I never stop thinking about it. What if you had been able to stay Bella?"

She shrugged, "I don't think that would change how I feel."

"Have you slept with her yet?" Leah asked angrily.

Bella shook her head, "That is none of your business for one and for two no. We haven't."

Leah grabbed her hand, "So there is still a chance for me."

Bella pulled away, "No, there isn't." She turned to look at her, "Leah I love you but not in that way. Not anymore."

Leah scoffed, "You always ran away when things got tough Bella. Why should I think this is any different?"

"Because, Tanya is my mate Leah." Anger flared in her chest, all the stress of the day weighing on her, "Let me put this into mongrel terms, I imprinted on her. Satisfied?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the emotions play out over the woman's face.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to push Leah. The whole reason they had first gotten together was because of Leah's temper. Ever since she shifted however her temper had been extreme. She did love the girl but Leah's temper could flare at the drop of a hat.

She could see Leah's body begin to shake and she knew she had pushed her too far. A growl rumbled from Leah and Bella stepped backwards with her hands up, "Leah, temper."

Leah tried to control the emotions that were quickly building but she was losing the fight. She looked up at Bella as a yellow rim appeared around her iris. "Run."

Bella turned and shifted as she launched into a sprint. She could hear the heavy foot steps behind her as they ran through the woods and she hurled herself towards the river that led to the edge of the cliff. She jumped across the river and then back again a few times. Once in the open area she shifted again and doubled over with her hands on her knees, trying to regain her breath.

She couldn't hear Leah anymore which was a relief. She sat on one of the smaller boulders and let the adrenaline work its way out of her system. A loud noise made her stand and search the area for an intruder but only found Jacob quickly jogging towards her.

"Leah is back on the Rez." He said as he slowed to a walk, "We all saw what happened."

She shrugged, "Leah just needs time, its fine."

He nodded and sat beside her, "So how's it going?"

She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth.

He watched her with a slightly worried and amused look, "Something I said?"

When she calmed she shook her head and filled him in on the current events. When she was done he stared at her with an open mouth and blinked rapidly.

Finally he shook his head, "We could always run away again."

She grinned as she thought about that for a moment then shook her head, "I'm not going to run from Tanya."

He sighed, "Yeah I kind of guessed but it was worth a shot. I have a confession to make and I've done a lot to hide this from the pack."

She turned to face him, "Jacob Black what have you done?"

He chuckled as he shoved her off the boulder. She landed with a thud in the dirt and he took a deep breath. She stared up at him from the ground waiting for an answer.

"I imprinted on Edward Cullen." He said quickly.

Bella watched him for a few seconds before she erupted in laughter. She laid back in the dirt as her ribs hurt from laughing so hard.

Jacob slid off the boulder and sat cross legged beside her, "Breath Bella."

She held her right side as she sat up and shook her head, "I'm sorry but that is…" she cleared her throat and shifted to face him, "Sorry. Have you talked to him yet?"

He shook his head, "I haven't even seen him since we ran into one another in the woods a few days ago."

"You should talk to him. You may find that you two have a lot in common." She patted his shoulder, "It'll be good for you Jake. It could help you make an important decision."

He nodded, "I don't want the pack to know just yet and I don't want to just walk up to his house like, you don't know me but I imprinted on you."

She chuckled, "It could be worse." He glared at her and she sighed, "Fine. Why don't we have a sort of double date then? You could meet the entire family at once and that would keep the personal questions down to a minimum, plus Tanya and I will be there so you'll be safe."

He frowned, "Yeah I guess that would work but I mean I'll be surrounded by vampires."

She laughed, "You'll have to get used to it Jacob. They are just people like you and me. Not to mention you'll feel better being able see Edward and know he's safe."

He grinned, "That would be a bonus."

They laughed as they laid back in the dirt and stared up at the clouds above them, talking about old times.

.

.

When the sun began to set they walked slowly through the woods still talking and laughing, back towards the treaty line. Bella had felt good about getting everything off her chest and she could tell that Jacob was more relaxed as well. They could hear the thunder above them as the wind began to pick up and she shook her head.

"We better shift."

He sighed, "Yeah I guess."

She frowned at him, "Do you want to spend the night?"

He nodded, "Please."

She chuckled and then they both shifted. They ran through the woods and if anyone had seen a horse sized wolf with an even bigger white tiger racing through the forest they would have had a heart attack. They shifted near the edge of the tree line just when the rain began and Jacob grinned.

"We used to make mud pies together."

Bella shook her head, "Don't even think about it Jacob."

He ran at her and caught her around the waist, knocking them both into an ankle deep mud puddle. She shoved him off using her tiger strength as she stood. He laughed and ran at her again dodging at the last second and taking her down again. Five minutes later after the impromptu wrestling match they tumbled out of the trees into the Swan back yard laughing hysterically as the rain poured down.

The back door burst open and Aro stood in the porch light watching them with red eyes. Jacob rolled to his feet and crouched slightly in a defensive posture. Bella shook her head sending drops of water flying in every direction, "Jacob this is Aro, dad's mate."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Charlie has a vampire for a mate too?"

Bella nodded, "Yep," she chuckled, "Apparently it runs in the family."

She and Jacob froze as they looked at one another.

They laughed and Bella said, "That's impossible."

"Not a chance." Jacob agreed.

But they glanced at each other every few seconds, wondering.

Aro shook his head, "Where have you been? Tanya is out of her mind with worry. She's out looking for you right now."

She glared at him, "Vampire King or not I do not answer to you."

He blurred to her, "Forget about being a king. As your father's mate I am sworn to protect you as I would my own child."

"I'm not your child." She snapped.

"Hey, what's with the shouting?" Charlie leaned against the door jamb a grin on his face.

Aro took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Your daughter and I are having our first spat."

Jacob snorted, "Bella doesn't do spats."

Aro frowned at the young wolf and Charlie chuckled behind him, "He's got a point."

Bella frowned at her father, "Why don't you two just disappear so the grownups can talk."

Aro stood beside her and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrow at Charlie. Charlie and Jacob glanced at each other then back at Bella and Aro, as they mirrored each other.

"Freaky." Charlie and Jacob said together.


End file.
